Venezuelan Civil War
The Venezuelan Civil War (2010) was a year-long civil conflict that took place in Venezuela after the coup d'etat by Ramon Solano that year. His capitalist dictatorship was opposed first by the People's Liberation Army of Venezuela, communist rebels supported by the United States and China, and then by Rastafarian Pirates; the United Nations and China intervened after a whole oil platform exploded, causing an oil scare. In the end, Solano was overthrown and the old regime restored. Background In 2010, businessman Ramon Solano, richest man in Venezuela, hired mercenary Jennifer Mui to rescue General Carlos Carmona. Carmona attempted a coup a year earlier but a faction in his group disagreed and had him arrested, and Carmona was sent to Isla de Mano, where he was guarded by the Venezuelan Army. Mui drove a speedboat to Isla de Mano and was able to fight her way past the army using airstrikes and tanks, and she rescued Carmona. However, upon returning General Carmona to Solano's villa, Solano ordered his men to eliminate Mui. Solano informed her that Carmona's troops would move into Caracas the next day and that Solano would become the next President of Venezuela; he could not afford to have any bounties on his head. On August 26, 2010, Solano announced that it was time that Venezuela should stop paying for foreign interests, and announced that he planned to nationalize Universal Petroleum. Carmona's army of tanks, helicopters, and troops took over all of Venezuela with minimal opposition; one-third of the world's oil lay in Solano's hands. The Marxist-Maoist People's Liberation Army of Venezuela in the Amazonas resisted fiercely from the rainforest, but did nothing as Solano carried out his plan to make Venezuela a "South American superpower" and took over the rest of the country. Overseas, news of the coup spread quickly, but in the Venezuelan war, the Global Satellite Reporting Network (GSRN) was paid by the mercenaries to cover up their involvement. United States General Jonathan Zamhof said that the eyewitness report that one lone man had stormed Isla de Mano was preposterous, as the official report was that elements of the Venezuelan Army loyal to Carmona freed him from his betrayers. War While the PLAV had sporadic fighting with the Venezuelan Army going on in the Amazonas, Mui planned revenge against Solano, Carmona, and their allies. She started by taking over Solano's Villa, killing all of Carmona's troops that watched over the place. The mansion was damaged when a tank burst through the wall to attack Mui, who had taken it over, and she was able to hijack it and hold off assaults on the mansion, and eventually forced the VZA to retreat. Mui met with her technical support Fiona Taylor at the mansion, which they made into their base. Mui found out about Lorraine Rubin, the CEO of the Universal Petroleum Texas oil company, meeting with Solano's representative, fellow mercenary "Blanco", so she decided to make contact with Rubin to find out about Solano's location. With a UP weapons shipment captured by the VZA, Taylor told Mui to head to the small Lake Maracaibo village where the Venezuelan hijackers guarded the blue El Grande pickup truck. Mui killed the guards and drove away with the truck, keeping in mind that if she crashed, she would lose guns and in turn some money. She managed to get $5,000-worth of guns to the UP headquarters, and she attempted to enter the HQ by talking to the guard through the radio. The guard told her to grab a vehicle called the "Devastator" from behind a gas station and bring it back to the headquarters. It turned out that the Devastator was really a pink motorcycle, and it was an embarassment for Mui. However, she gained $25,000 and access to the HQ. Category:Wars